Liz Allan (The Spectacular Spider-Man)
| fam = (Brother) (Ex-Boyfriend) (Ex-Boyfriend) | ssm = all | voice = Alanna Ubach | other = Spider-Man }} :Liz Allan is from the Non MAU series . Liz Allan is a high school student and cheerleader. Biography Liz went to and was a popular girl like the other s. She dated of the football team and was friends with and . She initially did not want to be around because of their social standings, but she had to when he began tutoring her. She eventually warmed up to him and showed so by affectionately calling him "Petey." However, she was dating Flash so their relationship remained strictly friends. Liz and Peter showed a great amount of chemistry together, more than she did with Flash. At one point, Liz spent a whole day at the boardwalk having fun with Peter while she was still dating Flash. She broke up with Flash not long after. However, Flash suffered an injury and Liz showed that she still cared about him. Flash was a jerk to her though and she finally chooses to cut him out of her life. She went to Peter's house on and started a relationship. She was very forgiving of his busy schedule and seemed to genuinely care about him. Peter missed many of their dates together and sometimes left halfway, but she remains understanding. Her friend Sally Avril was very distraught about their relationship, stating at one point that Peter ruined the social balance in the school's cliques. Liz didn't care however, stating that she was very happy with Peter. She was a completely different person around Peter. It became more and more obvious that Peter didn't truly care about Liz like she cared about him. Peter came to the realization that is his true love. Peter ended things with Liz during their lunch time at school. However, getting angry she declared that it was she who broke up with him to protect her reputation. This seemed to be a facade she made because she didn't want to show her true feelings. Once out of sight of the public eye, she sat down and cried to herself. Background Liz Allan was voiced by Alanna Ubach. Liz was made Hispanic for the series. Ironically, the Liz Allan of maintained the original white race but would constantly call Peter by a Spanish version of his name, "Pedro." In the Comics Peter liked Liz but she did not like him back. She did not express any feelings towards him until he began dating Betty Brant, and the two women would sometimes fight. She admitted her feelings for him at their graduation, but Peter told them they could not be together. She did not reappear afterwards until he had been dating Gwen and Mary Jane, but by then she began dating Harry Osborn before marrying him. In the Ultimate line, a drunk Liz did try to make out with Peter but he refused. Mark Raxton, Molten Man, is her step-brother not actual brother. External links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Elizabeth Allan (Earth-26496) at Marvel Database *Elizabeth Allan (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:The Spectacular Spider-Man Category:Powerless Humans (The Spectacular Spider-Man)